


Au Revoir

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Sappy stuff, Some Fluff, Some Romance, additional tags will follow later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: Everyone has been dismissed from Mann Co. and my OC Saboteur is packing when Spy comes to say his goodbye.





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I made another TF2 fic featuring a character I created a while ago and this scene has been in my head for some time so I decided to write it! Enjoy! ~TheWriter'sMistress~

Saboteur sighed as she shut her old suitcase, pushing it down to before securing it closed. There was still so much to pack, and she had asked Engie if he had any boxes to spare to carry her plants. He was happy to oblige and provided plenty of them. The only female mercenary was thanked him before he made his final departure, the two promising to keep in contact.

She had made her goodbyes to some of the team before they left. Medic had left not long after the Texan, then Heavy, Solider, and Pyro. The ones that were left were Scout, Spy, her, and Sniper as they were still packing. 

Saboteur frowned and laid down on her bed, folding her hands on her chest. It felt weird that she and everyone were leaving. She originally came here as an escape to get away from her past, but over time she had become to her teammates. Each one had a special spot in her heart, she looked over at her nightstand and looked over at the picture of her and the rest of the team.

She reached over and picked it up, and she couldn't help but smile at it. It was a perfect picture, a professional one, but if looked closely you could see each of their personality. Some of them slouched, some of the stood straight, some smiled, and some didn't. Their body language said it all. 

The female mercenary hugged the picture frame to her chest; she was going to miss her teammates. Some more so than others but she can't imagine them not in her life.

A light knock at her door brought Saboteur from her thoughts, and she looked to see Spy in her doorway. He was half dressed compared to what he typically wore with only a white button down and his tie loose around his neck, and his pants. Of course, he still wore his mask and his gloves, but this was the least amount of clothes Saboteur has ever seen her French teammate.

"I hope I am not interrupting," He said his arm pressing against the frame.

Saboteur leaned up and shook her head. "Not at all," She put the picture she had beside her on the bed. "You come to say goodbye?"

"Yes and no," He answered pushing himself off the frame and approached his teammate. The Frenchman's eyes looked her up and down, and he smiled at what she was wearing. A green off shoulder polka dot dress that showed more of the scar on her clavicle, black kitten heeled shoes, and a white hair band on top of her head. She looked nice. "I don't believe I've ever seen you outside of our uniform."

Saboteur laughed, it was like bells to his ears, so sweet sounding. "Yeah, I may have splurged a bit with my mercenary money," She fiddled with the hem of her dress before straightening it back over her knees. 

"The color suits you Saboteur," He complimented, and her tanned cheeks darkened at his words. Spy couldn't help feel his chest warm at seeing her this way, and he wanted to hold her face in his hands. 

"Thanks," She stood up and straightened out her dress. "but you don't have to call me that anymore since we don't work together anymore. Call me Harlow."

Harlow. So that was her name? 

"Harlow," He repeated, enjoying the way it sounded on his tongue. "a lovely name."

The blush on her face deepened, and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She cleared her throat. "Thank you," She pursed her lips. "Why'd you say yes and no when I asked if you came to say goodbye?"

Spy took a step closer to her until they inches apart and could feel the heat come off of each other. The one he finally knew as Harlow stood there looking up at him, waiting for an answer. 

The Frenchman's mouth had started to become dry, and the palms of his hands begin to sweat under his leather gloves. He had been shot at, threatened, interrogated, and had looked into the eyes of evil, why was he so nervous now? He's been rehearsing how he was going to confess his feelings for a few days, and now that Spy was ready he can't do it. 

Why? 

The now-former mercenary looked into the green eyes of his ex-teammate, and the realization hit him. He couldn't bring Harlow into his life, as he still had some enemies out there. It wouldn't be fair to her. There wasn't doubt she could handle herself cause he has seen what she was capable of, but she doesn't deserve the life he was living.

Harlow's heart was pounding hard against her chest at how close they were, and a part of her felt had her hopes up. She could see it in Spy's blue hues that he wanted to say something and maybe to say that he liked her just as she did for him. 

It was six months ago when she and her ex-teammates had thought they were going to die that Harlow realized she had feelings for her Frenchman.

Spy sighed, and a small smile crept up onto his masked features. "I wanted to say _au revoir_ , and it has been an honor and a privilege to work with you."

Harlow blinked, that wasn't what she hoped for, but she smiled and pretended not to be disappointed. "I can say the same to you, but," She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "Au revoir still means goodbye, Spy."

He shook his head. "Not quite," He grasped her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. "the term means, 'until we meet again.' So this is not goodbye, _mon amie_ , but a goodbye for now."

Harlow smiled and looked at her hands in his and back up at him. "That's good," She squeezed his hands. "I'd love to see you again." 

"As do I." He responded. 

The pixie cut haired woman grabbed hold of Spy and pulled him into a tight embrace, her arms looping under his arms until her fingertips touched the back of his shoulders. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, and the smell of his expensive cologne and cigarettes filled her nostrils. " _Au revoir, mon ami. Tu vas me manquer_." 

Spy was a bit surprised by the action, but a part of him expected this, and he wrapped his arms around Harlow and hugged her just as tight. The bare skin of her shoulders was touching the fabric of his shirt, and he rested his chin on top of her head. 

" _Toi aussi tu vas me manquer_." Spy felt hot tears forming in the rim of his eyes, and he screwed them shut. _So much_.


End file.
